During an operation of a semiconductor integrated circuit including a plurality of static random access memories (SRAMs), a leakage current flows from a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect-transistor (MOSFET) of the SRAM in a non-access state, thereby increasing current consumption in the entire semiconductor integrated circuit.
There is a method of applying a reverse bias between a substrate and a source as a technique for reducing the leakage current, but a long non-access time is required in order to obtain a leakage current reduction effect.